Cat
by darkknight25276
Summary: Andy runs into a strange cat and everyting changes. Please red and review. Takes place before reset.
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:00am, the angry red numbers from his bedside table signaling that Andy Davidson had made it through another sleepless night.

"How can four people make so much noise?" He asked himself as he threw the blanket off and dragged himself to the bathroom and into the shower, it was mornings like these that he was glad he slept naked, because he doubted he would even have the energy to undress for the shower.

As the water cascaded down his tired body Andy tried to remember the last time he'd had a good night's sleep.

Three weeks! It had been three weeks since the group of college lads had moved into the empty flat above his and that was the last quiet night he'd had.

Being a police officer himself meant that he couldn't ask the boys to quiet down with any authority from the law so he called the land lord to complain only to find out that the new tenets were the land lord's nephew and his mates, so Andy was stuck in the poor situation because he couldn't afford the rent anywhere better.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist he walked to his bed room to get dressed for work.

As he walked to his closet he opened one of the windows to let the morning air in, "Another beautiful Welch day." he smiled as he looked at the rain clouds in the distance then turned to grab a pair of underwear.

Just as he slipped on his briefs he heard the meow and almost jumped out of his skin, because to his left in the window seal was a black & white cat.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Where did you come from, kitty?" Andy asked the short haired cat as it jumped from the window to circle around his feet and rub against his leg.

"Lets see who you belong to." He said bending down and reaching for the silver tag hanging from the cats collar. Looking at the tag he saw there was no address and only one word, "Trouble." he said and the cat meowed as if answering him.

Standing back up and looking at the clock Andy realized that he was still just standing around in his underwear when he should already be out the door and on his way to work.

"Sorry kitty, you have to go ho…" he started to say but noticed the cat have moved back to the window seal and meowed as it jumped outside.

Running to said window Andy looked on the ledge but couldn't see the cat, looking down the five stories to the ground he saw the cat looking back up one last time before walking away.

Shaking off the eerie feeling the cat's stare gave him Andy pulled him head back in, closing the window as he did and gathered up his uniform, got dressed and headed out the door.

As he turned the key in the lock he had no idea that this would be the day he died.


	2. Chapter 2

Making it to the station and clocking in just in time to get yelled at by the Lieutenant was not how he wanted to start this day but unfortunately that's what happened.

"Davidson!"

"Yes, Sir?" Andy asked as he stood to address his superior.

"This is the third time this week you've reported for duty late!" the Lieutenant shouted in front of all the other officers.

"I know, Sir, but if you'll just let me explain.." Andy started but was cut off.

"There are no excuses for three times in one week! You're working a double shift today to make up for the time you've missed!"

"Yes, Sir." Andy replied as he thought, _This isn't fair, all the times I was late maybe equaled up to twenty minuets, now I have to work an extra twelve hours._

TWTWTWTWTWTW

On the other side of the city this was about the time that Dr. Owen Harper was crawling out of bed, not his by the way, finding his discarded underwear he slid them on as he turned to look at the two people still laying peacefully in bed, the girl was a beautiful brunet with a rather generous chest, he'd has some real fun with her.

The bed's other occupant rolled over then and gave Owen an eye full. It was rare for him to have a male lover but it happened from time to time.

This man was just as beautiful as the woman, only different, he was tall, very well built, very very well endowed, he thought as he looked at the naked flesh on display, but the best part was his hair, he was blonde, Owen could never resist a blonde man.

Pulling himself back to reality Owen got dressed before his companions woke up, as he worked on the buttons of his jeans he hoped no one would notice the erection his thoughts of last night had caused.

Finally fully dressed he walked out of the flat and headed to work.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Andy's day hadn't gotten any better as time progressed, his Lieutenant kept on his ass every chance he got, he even made Andy do some of the work that's suppose to be done by the office girls.

But at least now he was going out on his first patrol of the day.

Patrol was Andy's favorite part of the job, getting to walk the streets of the city and meet the people he swore to protect with his life, this is why he became a police officer, he wanted to make a difference in the city. Gwen never understood that, her and Torchwood could have all their "spooky-doos", what he was doing was real police work.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen was having a wonderful day, he'd made it to work right on time, he'd even beaten Gwen in.

Walking down the steps to the autopsy bay, coffee in hand, he made his way to the exam table and the body that lay on it.

"Now lets see what happened to you." He told the body as he picked up his scalpel and made his first cut.

A few hours later found Owen done with the autopsy and telling the others about the night before and for this night as well.

Jack and Gwen just smiled at him, Ianto didn't care, and Tosh asked him, "Do you think you'll ever settle down?"

"I doubt it, Tosh, it'd have to be somebody pretty amazing." he replied and Tosh's face fell.

"Say, Owen, you wouldn't happen to have the number of that couple from last nig…" Jack started to ask.

"NO!" Ianto yelled from across the Hub.

"Never mind." Jack said sadly.

"Well I'm off!" Owen shouted and walked out the cog door.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

As the day turned into early evening it was time for Andy's dinner break.

He planed his route so he would be in this section of the city for his break.

As he walked to one of the little outdoor tables at the café and spotted the person he was looking for, her name was Sandra and she was the most amazing woman he'd ever met.

"Andy!" she exclaimed as she got up and hugged him, Andy was very special to her, two years ago she was almost raped in an ally when Andy appeared out of nowhere and saved her, he subdued her attacker then he stayed with her all night at the hospital.

"Hello, Sandra." He greeted her in return as they both sat at her table.

A short time later they'd finished their meal, Andy was getting ready to head back to the station when Sandra stopped him, "Wait! I got you something today." she said as she pulled a bag from under the table.

"What's this?" He asked taking the plane black bag from her.

"Just a little something I saw at a shop. I'm pretty sure I got the sizes right." she replied, smiling.

Looking into the bag Andy let out a gasp, "I can't wear this!"

"It's not for day to day wear, just to go out clubbing sometime."

"But it's indecent!"

"I know! Any man who sees you in that will be putty in your hands."

Thinking quickly Andy told her, "I can't take this, I have to go back to work."

Sandra just smiled back at hi, "That's why I'm going to drop it by your flat for you." And with that she was on her way.

Once Andy was alone he paid the bill, put his hat back on, and headed back to the station.

As Andy was walking along one of the darker streets he heard a noise coming from an ally behind one of the shops, as he was turning to look down the ally the Torchwood SUV sped by.

He raised his hand to wave to Gwen in the passenger seat who ignored him.

Lowering his hand he turned to go down the ally and all he saw were teeth and claws, then everything went black.

Andrew Davidson was dead.


End file.
